


Kingdom

by kuroi_atropos



Series: Moving Old Works to AO3 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kirk with a Keyblade, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroi_atropos/pseuds/kuroi_atropos
Summary: It is fairly typical that Kirk sees hallucinations due to whatever mishap they've managed to land in. It is unusual however for those invisible shadow monsters to destroy trees and be followed by the appearance of a giant keyhole shaped doorway.





	Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I blame one of my best friends and beta reader. We were in a Munchkin game ages ago and she said Kirk with a Keyblade.

“Aww, come on – you cannot say that Klingon Bloodwine has less of a kick than bourbon.”

Leonard glared at Jim while they meandered through a field of blue grass with the kid poking at random flowers while waiting for the rest of the survey teams to meet up with them. “Kid, having worked through a hangover from each, I’ll take a Bloodwine hangover rather than a bourbon one any day.”

Jim laughed and Bones scowled as the bright orange trees and nearly red sky set off his gold hair rather surreally. The overall combination had had the Doctor contacting the ship within five minutes to prep the infirmary for eyestrain induced headaches even if the mission didn’t end with any “issues”.

“Only you Bones – seriously most humans can’t even stomach Bloodwine, I am pretty sure you me and Scotty are the only ones on the crew that can.” Leonard opened his mouth to comment on the fact that Jim had to be the only Captain that would know the alcohol tolerance of his crew when, in a rather cliché manner (much like a rather large percentage of the missions assigned to them that were supposed to be completely normal) their current, “perfectly ordinary” planetary survey went haywire.

Before Bones could utter a word, his younger friend’s eyes widened at something over Leanord’s shoulder. The next thing the doctor knew he was eating dirt while Jim crouched over him with a phaser pointed at whatever had freaked the kid out while he called for the security detail stationed near them.

Leonard grabbed for his own weapon the moment he was able to recover, spinning around from behind his friend, and then slightly to the side, shifting around as he tried to see whatever it was that had put his Captain on high alert and saw… absolutely nothing.

Before he could really react, Jim triggered his communicator and yelled for Spock to “come look at this thing!” even as the Security members of the Away Team crashed through the bushes to reach them.

Leonard glanced around the small clearing they’d stumbled into, but nothing looked amiss.  Then he glanced back and followed Jim’s line of sight.  Still nothing. 

Just perfect.

Now he'd be trying to convince the brat to stay in sickbay to be treated for whatever had him hallucinating as he tried to escape from a quarantine chamber with the rest of the Away Team while they waited to see if it was going to cause them to start seeing things as well.  With their luck, to top it all off, the entire team would end up getting strange skin reactions (or worse) just from crashing through the underbrush despite the fact that the initial scans of the vegetation came back clean.  Stupid, unreliable machines.

He holstered his phaser and flicked open his communicator, speaking quietly enough that only the device would pick up his words. "Spock, its Bones. There's nothing here, Jim's seeing things. I'll drag some of the Security over to help me calm him down, but you might want to gather everyone together quick so we don't have to hunt them down in containment suits if this has affected anyone else."

"Acknowledged Doctor.  Please keep me advised of any change in the Captain's condition." Bones didn't bother pointing out the slightly worried tone he heard in the Vulcan's voice.  Instead, he put the com away and stood up slowly, too concentrated on appearing unthreatening to a possibly poisoned Jim.

Said Captain, however, wasn’t paying attention, too focused on ‘something large and squid-like’.  Taking advantage of the distraction, Bones motioned to the security forces that came rushing towards them to stand down even as they fanned out around their superior officers. He could see the wariness in the way they moved, eyes searching for the cause of their Captain's distress, but at the same time the obvious lack of anything in the general area of where Kirk was pointing his weapon didn’t seem to instill them with confidence.

The kid hadn’t stopped talking, yelling orders about surrounding some sort of creature.  His actions only managed to cause the suppressed panic already permeating the air to increase.  And that’s when he really started to freak out, going off about monsters and shadows at lightning speed. Thankfully he wasn't firing yet and several of their communicators went off with orders from Spock to help get the rest of the Away Team in a central location and to report any variations in their vision.  Good, that meant Leonard wouldn’t have to take his attention off of his friend.

"Jim, what exactly are you seeing?" he asked, stepping forward with his hands held up in a placating manner.

"You can't see that thing Bones! It's a giant squid shadow monster like right there!" Jim shouted waving his weapon at it.

"Jim, there's nothing there." Bones inched a bit closer to Jim.

“What?” Jim asked incredulously.

The doctor kept his hands where his friend could see them and tried to make placating gestures.  He knew the kid could see right through them, but he didn’t have much of another option at the moment. 

“There’s nothing there,” Leonard repeated in a calming voice.  

"You’ve got to be kidding me, Bones!"

"Put down the phaser, Jim. Let me take a look at you."

Jim blinked at him for a few seconds, then turned his attention back at the invisible monster.  He took a step back and stared hard at the area.  After a few moments, he set his mouth firmly.  "Bones, I don't know what it is but I swear it's there…and I’m not going to let it hurt my crew."

"Jim, I know it might look real to you, but I promise you there's noth—damn it!" he yelled as the Captain suddenly sprinted forward, apparently moving to tackle one of the security guards out of the way of the hallucination.  Bones eyes widened as the tree behind where the man had been actually shattered.

He stopped his forward rush toward his friend and met the eyes of the Senior Security Officer that had frozen in place next to him. "You saw that, right?"

The other man stopped gaping and blinked over at the medical officer. "The tree that just got smashed to smithereens? I don't know…did you?"

That quickly, Bones had his phaser back in hand while he flipped open his tricorder with the other one, trying to get a reading on the not-hallucination that he still couldn’t see even as the officer next to him started to update Spock via communicator. The damn invisible monster wasn't registering on his scanner and Kirk was too busy waving people out of the way and yelling at those who didn’t move fast enough to be of much help in pointing Bones and his equipment in the right direction.  Bones was pretty much blindly aiming at whatever was being ripped apart at the time and hoping to get some trace of the thing.

It wasn’t working.

Everyone in the clearing jumped and ran in a sort of strange, haphazard dance as they tried to avoid invisible not-hallucinations with just the Captain's voice leading them.

More crashing sounds came from the surrounding shrubbery and most of the rest of the survey teams arrived with Spock at the lead.  Bones cursed at yet more minor injuries and probably infected scrapes even as he focused on the elf—who, by the way, apparently wasn't quite magical enough to see whatever their Captain could.

“Security said-” the hobgoblin started.

"It's not a hallucination and it's right about there! Can you register it?" Bones shouted at Spock.  To his credit, the Vulcan whipped out his own tricorder without so much as a hesitation.  The rest of the newcomers from both departments followed suit, even as Security kept shoving them out of the way at the Captain's directions.

"I've got something, but it’s faint," Spock said loudly as he darted over to another member of the Science Department who seemed to be playing with some sort of computerized tool Leonard couldn’t recognize. The Vulcan looked over the man's shoulders, pointing out a few things on the instrument’s small screen.  Hurriedly, the man made adjustments, obviously doing his best to ignore the ruckus as everyone else kept darting around at the Captain's shouts.

Leonard focused back on his friend.  The blonde's eyes flickered wildly, as if trying to keep track of more than one...  Bones swore aloud.  Of course that would make sense given that several pieces of their surroundings had shattered at the same time; either it was a group of not-hallucinations, or the thing had multiple arms, although with the fact Jim had been saying something about squids earlier it was most likely tentacles.

Bones met Jim's eyes for a second just in time to see those too bright blues widen and the Doctor dove away from where he was standing scowling as a gouge was taken out of the ground where he’d been. Now there was a thought, Bones narrowed his own eyes and made his way around the outer rim of the field to point his own scanner directly at the Captain. Whatever this thing was, only Jim could see it, which meant something. He just wasn't sure what yet.

“Dang it another one 5 o’clock! Lincoln move!” One of Spock's people looked up wildly from where she was working over her scanner but before she could scramble to move, a Security Officer leapt from the formation and literally shoved her away from where Jim indicated. Jim's "NO!" was drowned out by the man’s scream as he was swatted through the air.

Leonard and the rest of the away team could only watch in horror as the man seemed to glow, almost as if the sun was setting around just him.  Then the light vanished covering him in darkness until he was just a silhouette that literally faded into thin air.

“It was a heart…” Kirk gasped.  “Oh God, that looked like a heart!  Damn! And now he has tentacles! And…damn it! Scotty!” The last was called into his communicator as he waved the rest of the teams to move.

The Scotsman’s voice sounded over the com.  “Captain?  Lt. Harri-”

"Scotty, get us out here! Just start beaming, damn it!" Jim's eyes kept darting back to where Harrison had disappeared.  He kept eyeing the invisible creatures until something else caught his attention.

Jim's hissed "Oh what now?" as he looked at the dead center of the ring.  Some of the Away Team started beaming up from around them.  It was enough to draw Bones’ attention away from his readings. Then he glanced at Jim again and cursed when he saw where the kid was looking. He wasn't sure why he could see this when he couldn't see the monsters, but he wasn't able to quite stop from flinching back from the giant black maw that emerged to quickly encompass the field.

Everyone still on the planet rushed—mostly blindly—out of the way of the growing shadow, not needing the Captain's directions this time.  That added another factor into Bones preliminary study, but before he could really process the information, the growing black solidified into what appeared to be a giant keyhole.  As in something a metal key from ancient times would fit into.

Bones heard the slight hum that signaled another round of beaming just before the sound got overpowered by Kirk's panicked shout. His eyes immediately focused in on his friend again only to watch in horror for a few shocked moments as Jim was literally picked up and dragged by the invisible force towards the keyhole. Before he realized it, he’d slammed his tricorder and phaser into their holsters and had taken a running leap forward, grabbing for his Captain’s arm.  Other hands latched onto Jim’s appendages at the same time, joining in the struggle of trying to save their Captain.  The flash of phaser fire began to light the space between the commander and the keyhole, trying to make the not-hallucination holding the Captain let go.

Neither approach worked. Despite more and more people abandoning firing at nothing to try and hold onto the Captain, the distance kept decreasing.  It only took a few moments for Bones to realize that they couldn't slow the rate of Jim's movement towards that damn hole. It had reached the point where Jim was completely covered by grasping hands, barely an inch of him visible beneath the crush of his crew. And what was he doing?

“Let me go! I’m not worth all of you just let me go stop being so idiotic!”

Stupid, self-sacrificing martyr.

Bones could see the signs of desperation, pain and sick disappointment in the eyes of the officers that ended up releasing their Captain as the whole group reached the keyhole.  Bones refused to let go.  He could hear Spock shouting orders to avoid further possible casualties, but blatantly ignored them.

Jim was about halfway through the opening when something wrapped around Leonards wrists and applied a sharp pressure, trying to make him let go of Jim's arms. From the indrawn breaths and occasional curses or hissed cries from the people surrounding him, everyone else still holding onto the Captain felt the same thing.  One by one, they all released their grips until it was just Spock and Bones holding on.

Jim's blue eyes stared almost resignedly at his friend and second in command.  Bones knew Jim wanted him to let go; to not put himself in danger.  The doctor swallowed and made a silent vow right then and there to get his closest friend back, promising to stop at nothing to figure out what had happened. Spock and Jim shared a look too, and then the two officers simultaneously opened their fingers, consigning the bright blonde to darkness.

It swallowed him in an instant.

Bones stared as the Keyhole faded slowly to a very faint outline.

Dr. Leonard H. McCoy met Commander Spock's eyes. The normally inscrutable Vulcan had a slightly sinister expression on his face, one that promised dire consequences the likes of which Nero had suffered. Bones was pretty sure a touch of desolation edged that nearly black gaze too. Then Spock's face hardened into a mask, his eyes barely containing the maelstrom trapped within him and he met Bones gaze head on.  For a moment they just stared at each other.  Then they both nodded as the last round of beaming caused their vision to fade.

XXXX

In the eight days since Jim vanished and Lieutenant Harrison had (to the best of their knowledge) been turned into one of the not-hallucinations, Uhura's Communications Teams had gotten to the point where they would tack pictures of various Admirals on the wall to use as phaser practice.  The brass, it seemed, refused to leave them alone.  Barely half an hour would pass before another com came through.  It seemed as if the entire Federation was leaning on Starfleet, causing the upper echelons to breath down the command crew's necks to come up with an answer as to what exactly had happened.

Four other starships—the Lexington, the Hood, the Merrimac and the Republic—had been pulled to their location in the off chance that this turned out to be something like Nero (and to help them devise as to whether that was indeed the case). The new ships had essentially done nothing besides question the initial readings that the Enterprise crew had taken and the tests that they had run in the interim.

It seemed almost as if the other crews completely doubted the results of the scans that had been conducted when Harrison had disappeared, when that keyhole had appeared, and as the Captain had been dragged through it. Having their findings constantly scoffed at put no one from the Enterprise in the best of moods. They wouldn't have minded if the other crews actually helped or had something to add, but they only came up with answers that had already been discarded or theorized about. If the older 'more experienced' crews would just read the reports that the Enterprise had drawn up they would probably save themselves no small amount of time and effort.

Bones would be one of the first to say that the crew of the Enterprise, while great, had more than a few issues with lacking experience—but this was their Captain and he was willing to bet his best alchohol (not burbon, why would he have that after he said he would prefer bloodwine earlier) that no crew member would leave a stone unturned to get him back.

The flag ship’s crew had worked nearly nonstop, even risking going down to the surface again to gather more information and to test out various pet theories.

Thankfully they'd lost no more lives.  A lot of the credit for that went to the science department.  Somehow, they’d developed a meathod that could detect the not-hallucinations.  They still couldn’t actually see the things, but they could combine several of the sensors, apply a few filters and get images of the strange creatures.  They matched Jim’s descriptions perfectly:  pretty much giant shadow squid monsters with legs.

Even though the other ships crews' doubted the Enterprise crew, they’d come to the general consensus that the creatures had to exist on a slightly different mix of three distinct realms: Space, Time and Dimension. McCoy got a bit lost on the physics explanations, but he knew that the results from the Science Departments were all promising. Certainly a bit more promising than his department's at any rate. He'd had his teams pouring over the scans from the Captain and running simulations based on the readings they'd taken from the creatures in an effort to figure out why only Jim had been able to see the strange beings, but everyone had seen the spread of shadows and the Keyhole (yes, they had kept calling it the Keyhole despite Spock's continual urgings that it wasn't actually a keyhole and that it was most likely coincidence that the anomaly looked like one). This had been made particularly trying as they'd never been able to get a piece of the organisms, and not many instruments could get a really concrete reading from them so there weren't many details they could use to extrapolate guaranteed facts about their physical makeup.

The morning of the ninth day had several away teams beaming down to retest a few field emitters that should keep the beings away from the Keyhole so they could get better readings on it. There was a definite rift between the crews of the other ships and Enterprise’s Crew (which probably hadn't been helped by the other crews refusing to believe that emitters designed by their younger counterparts would work so they had stayed on their ships until the things had proven themselves). Each of the Bridge Crews were keeping a close watch via the sensors to make sure none of the shadow beasties circling would be able to pounce through the newly modified shields.

Almost immediately after arriving, one of the Merrimac's Lt. Commanders had screamed bloody murder before falling over backwards and scrambling as far from one of the sides of the field as he could all the while yelling something that sounded vaguely along the lines of 'shit they are real!' The man had only halfway turned to make it to his feet before screaming even louder (if possible) and frankly diving to huddle at the base of one of the emitters.

Hmm.

Bones fingered his practically useless phaser, glancing in the directions the man had.  Then he moved up to the Lt. Commander in command yellow to begin scanning him. Just like Jim, this guy could see the things.  The man didn’t argue, and Bones found himself somewhat grateful that the man’s own ship's CMO had chosen not to come down.  Instead, they’d sent a duty nurse that seemed unsure of what to do (after all it wasn't like the guy was having actual medical issues other than being an idiot).

McCoy first focused on the man's eyes, but just like with Jim he could see nothing unusual, so he calmly switched over to his brain. While there was a small frequency variation in his brainwaves, it didn't match any of the readings he'd gotten from Jim before he'd been yanked away.

He didn't really think that would happen to this guy, but he could kind of imagine it. Though he could very well be over anxious, better to be safe than sorry. He glanced up from his tricorder and nodded at Spock who was simultaneously watching him and directing his people along with all those from the other ships in tests. Spock quickly waved several of the Security Officers over to try and latch onto the guy if he suddenly started flying, and waved for some equipment to be moved out of the way between the guy and the Keyhole. It would really mess up the tests if he ran into them after all.

He began shifting his tricorder over the rest of the man, starting to growl a little when yet more nothing came up. He was distracted from ordering the man up to the Enterprise for more extensive tests when one of the security officers shouted a warning and Bones looked up to see the outline become more pronounced, like a glowing white line surrounding the dark maw of the keyhole. A solid line of red formed between most of the scientists and the doors, for once with no difference between the crews.

Then, as if to make it even worse, a line began to form down the center of the keyhole, almost turning it into a door. As if reading his thoughts the darkness solidified and McCoy was nearly positive that he could see some silver inlay appearing as the shadows actually swung open (that really wasn't his imagination…right?). A fairly significant portion of Security (and everyone else) were now aiming weapons at the thing and McCoy vaguely became aware of the fact that he was clutching his tricorder with one hand and the now horribly shivering Lt. Commander with the other.

Then something walked out of the maw, or well, more specifically walked backwards out of the maw waving and shouting things like how great it was to meet people and how he'd try to find a way to send a few postcards.

McCoy's jaw dropped. There was their missing Captain wearing…well, McCoy wasn't quite sure how to describe that outfit. It was made up of baggy black pants with multitudes of belts and studs, slightly bulky tan boots, a yellow-gold turtle necked sleeveless top with useless zippers scattered about, complete with the ships symbol in black on the back and black leather wristbands. Then there was the strangely shaped gold sword/ax combo thing that Jim held almost jauntily over his shoulder, which had a tilted version of the ship's symbol as the extended part of the blade.

Kirk finished yelling and there was a one last slightly high pitched shout from inside the "doors" before they swung shut and the outline began to recede again. Kirk spun around, and his eyes widened a little bit at the various officers arranged in front of him. He smiled and waved with the hand holding the sword key thing and the gold item vanished making everyone, except for a slightly smirking Jim, jump.

"Bones, Spock, Scotty! What's up?" Bones blinked, was that some sort of code about what Kirk had been through? He wasn't really up to date on all of his Starfleet cryptography. " How long have I been gone? They mentioned time might be a little strange… Oh, do you have coffee? The food there was a little weird and they didn't have any! Are those emitters holding the Heartless back? Sweet! I wasn't sure you guys would be able to rig something like that up, I was all prepped to come in swinging!" That reckless idiot had come in blind and didn't just start swinging? "I wonder if I should send the plans for those through before I shut the doorway down… If I give you a general level of tech do you think you could adapt those to them? And put the plans on actual paper?"

Jim smiled at them, speaking a mile a minute (Bones found himself longing for his bourbon when he realized he' d kept up with the hyperactive blond) while slightly bouncing on his toes like he was wont to do when he had too much energy or adrenaline. Everyone, including the man that Bones had been helping, who had been slightly catatonic and shaking enough McCoy had felt a slight amount of worry for the emitter he'd huddled against, were blinking at the Enterprise's seemingly carefree Captain in shock.

Then Bones was rushing past the security ring along with Spock, beginning to scan their Captain for the injuries that he must have received the second he hit his tricorder's range. "JIM YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I concur with the sentiment Captain." Came Spock's slightly rushed agreement as he hovered behind McCoy's shoulder looking at the readouts as well.

"Aye laddy! And where di' tha' huge honkin sword go? That must be some interestin' tech!" Scotty sounded surprisingly unfazed, and if McCoy didn't know better he would have guessed that Chief Engineer was more interested in new technology than their Captain.

Jim was blinking at them, and opened his mouth to answer before surely enough, right on time something else had to wrong. This inevitability was heralded by a shower of sparks from one of the emitters. One of the Ensigns monitoring the field on the ground as well as their comlinks to the ships started to scream that something was beginning to get through. Spock raced for the emitter, sharply ordering the Lt. Commander scrambling at the controls aside to begin his own examination.

Everyone began to aim at various areas of the field, waiting for Kirk or the Lt. Commander to tell them where to shoot. While the other man started doing just that, Kirk raced through the group, pushing past security and crouched in a ready stance, hand hovering at his waist right in front of where the Lt. Commander was pointing.

The sparking emitter failed enough that the field weakened to the point of allowing one of things to push through, and it's gigantic outline showed for a moment before the sparking field snapped shut behind it, Spock working to repair the emitter at a rapid pace (that if he wasn't a Vulcan would be called frantic).

Security kept aiming at where the outline had been, waiting for precise targeting from the Captain or the Lt. Commander when, rather than giving them coordinates, Kirk somehow sprang like fifty feet in the air, that sword appearing in his hand again at the apex of his jump. He came down and Bones could see the line of light where the sword sliced through the shadow monster.

Jim landed perfectly balanced in a slight crouch and McCoy blinked, something shining like a crystal teasing at his vision, rising up into the air and vanishing. Kirk stood up straight and turned back to them with a smirk, the sword slung over his shoulder again. The guy just blinked and then in a slightly questioning tone stated, "The creature, it's gone."

McCoy decided that he needed a little clarification on what exactly his decidedly nuts friend had just done. "Jim, phasers didn't work on those things. We even tried the Ship's phasers."

Kirk nodded. "Yeah, I remember that, well, not the ship's phasers, but the handhelds. It's actually because they're in a bit of an alternate dimension. And totally not like that thing with the older Spock either, more like the old string theory of dimensions. Which you know, is actually totally real and not disproved by Rantal's theory of-" Bones turned out the long drawn explanation that seemed to involve multiple names, occasional long sequences of numbers and a few things that made Spock's eyebrow raise up into his hair, and then finally Jim trailed off, and Bones was pretty sure that the only people who had kept up completely with him were Spock and Scotty. "So yeah, you can run a few tests on this baby," Kirk hefted the sword, "and we should be able to get the right frequency to take care of these poor guys."

"Poor guys, Jim? And again with the where did you get that and where have you been? What illnesses did you catch and how did you manage that jump? I don't know all the physics but it should be physically impossible for a human to do that." Bones was a little surprised that he hadn't started screaming again, and figured that he might want to check himself for shock.

"Hmm, well the sword I got from the King of R.O.U.S.s, the jump I picked up here and there, I don't think I caught anything, and I have some cool meds to show you, and poor guys, well, those things used to be humans, or people… Beings… They were hit with, well, I guess you could call it an infection. Don't worry, it's only contagious if they touch you, and you know pretty much right away. That's what we lost Harrison to, he's probably somewhere out there…" Kirk waved to where the fields were successfully holding back the creatures again.

"Jim, you aren't making any sense." McCoy said, even as he switched his tricorder to scan for airborne pathogens just in case.

"Yeah, that's kinda par for the course for where I've been. Heck, I'm not even sure that half of it was real." Oh that did not soun-

"Oh it was real alright enfant, and what that foolish rat was thinking giving a gosse like you a Keyblade is something that I completely fail to comprehend so I refuse to allow it in this dimension so hand that thing over!" A high pitched, slightly nasally voice ripped out. Bones eyes widened as he became even more confused as a man with slightly curly black hair appeared next to Jim with no signs of a transporter wearing a strange uniform consisting of black pants and a red slightly off sided square panel on the front.

"Like Hell, whoever you are!" The blade vanished from Jim's hand and the man growled.

"Look, just because Mickey runs those worlds of his in a completely rag tag manner doesn't mean that we-" while the strange man ranted, for some reason Bones thought back to movie night a few weeks ago when they had watched that old 2D vid, 'The Princess Bride' (which had resulted in most of the Command Crew calling the Captain 'Wesley' behind his back). Then thinking on the same strain, he thought of all the old classic animations that he had watched with his little girl "-and not only that but it's existence in this universe completely breaks the 4th wall-"

That synched it. Bones was across the field interjecting himself between Jim and the weird guy and grabbing Jim's arm. "Jim, please oh please God tell me this nutcase isn't talking about Mickey Mouse."

There was absolute silence and then Kirk sighed and scowled over at the other guy. "Dude, you had so better run because I was kind of planning to take that to my grave."

"I don-"

The key sword thing appeared in Jim's hands again and he aimed it right at the guy and in a calm, clear voice he called out "Thundaga!" A slight hum was the only warning before in the span of milliseconds the air around them darkened and then several bolts of lightning struck the strange man.

The dark thunderheads cleared immediately and the man was standing there blackened, just like in more of the old animations.

"Did I forget to mention that I totally picked up magic while I was there too?" Kirk grinned innocently.

The man looked at him hard, then snapped his fingers as a malicious little smile spread over his face. "I know what I'm going to do! Let's see how you fare against Jean-Luc. He might have more patience for dealing with upstart, wannabe great Captains with egos the size of their ships." The weird man snapped his fingers again and vanished.

Bones wasn't quite sure what he'd done until a loud, baritone voice suddenly carried over the field, "Somebody want to explain where I am and what's going on here?"

The CMO glanced over, and right where Spock had stood was a man with black hair and a beard, most likely human, wearing the exact same uniform as the strange, curly-haired guy, minus one of the pips on the collar.

The previous man's disembodied voice sounded around them. "I hope you enjoy your stay, Commander Riker. Because until Jean-Luc agrees to convince the gosse to give up the Keyblade, you're staying."

Unsure of what else to do, Bones started laughing just a little hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations (via Google Translate)  
> Enfant = little boy  
> Gosse = brat


End file.
